The Never War
by karuhasheek
Summary: The seven children have a new companion! shannon howald Athenas Daughter was frozen by hades around 330 bc! and now she has awoken! Will she help the children compleat the prophesy or will she set time more off balance! this is an action packed adventure
1. Athena's Child

The Never War

Chapter one

Athena's Child "Her mind was made. It was all or nothing" 

"Well here goes nothing," said the 16-year-old Shannon Howald. She was starting her junior year at a new school. She strode up the steps towards Olympia high. She took a breath and walked through the door. The school was a lot like her old school back in Halifax. It had lockers and random groups of gossiping girls. While Shannon was admiring the school she walked strait into a hard object. She looked up only to see a guy standing in front of her looking down on her.

"You must be the new student. I'm Harry." He said

"Hi I'm Shannon. I'm just starting my junior year here. Um sorry for crashing into you like that." She replied

"No problem." Harry stated.

"Um… what way is the office?" Shannon asked

"Right there." Pointed Harry. It was right beside her. Shannon's foot was half in the door.

'Man I am such and idiot' Shannon thought. As she walked up to the secretary. "Hi my name is Shannon Howald."

"Ah yes. Another new student. Here is your schedule." The secretary said.

"Thanks" Shannon replied.

----------------------------------------------Hermes-Lab-----------------------------------------------

"So did you here that there's a new kid?" asked Jay.

"There is?" asked Teresa

"Yeah I just ran into her; well actually she ran into me." Said Harry

"So what she like?" asked Archie.

"She looks Greek." Said Harry "she is really fit though."

"You pigs!" Yelled Atlanta. "You only care about that people look like!"

"Men." Said Athena as the walked in.

"So there's a new kid?" Asked Atlanta.

"Yeah she said her name was Shannon Howald." Said Harry.

(A/N: one sec **sniffle, wipes tears away from eyes** I'm listening to a really sad song)

Gasp! 'It cant be. She's finally arrived!' thought Athena.

A/N: Sorry about the chapter shortage, but I have to go to sleep lol any way please review and by the way

**I NEED A BETA READER**

Thanks! 


	2. The New Titan

A/N: hey readers! I know that Athena is a virgin goddess but this is fan fiction so I'm doing it my way… I have a new beta reader so my story will hopefully make more sense! oh and thanks **soup **for pointing out that I spelt herry's name wrong in my last chapter :P!

**The Never War**

**Chapter Two**

The New Titan 

"_Keep your head up and don't look back. It never fails"_

Gasp! 'It cant be. She's finally arrived!' thought Athena.

"Well I Guess this is my locker" Shannon sighed, as she opened her locker. She got out the books she needed, and then closed the locker. Once she closed it a head popped out in front of her.

"Hey! I'm Atlanta! I see you have met Herry." Atlanta said. " um I'm not bothering you for no reason, I was told to bring you some were."

"Oh?" Shannon asked

"Yeah. Follow me!" Atlanta yelled while running

"Where are we going?" Shannon yelled up at Atlanta.

"You will see!" Atlanta said, coming to a stop in front of the janitor's closet. She pulled a golden pendant out of her shirt, and then looked around to see if any one was watching other then her and Shannon. Then she slipped the golden pendant into a slot, which Shannon was guessing was a lock. Shannon and Atlanta then walked into the closet. Just as she entered, Atlanta pulled the light switch, which turned on, and the door slammed shut behind them with a thud. With a blink of an eye a glowing blue dome appeared along the wall. "Come on!" yelled Atlanta before she disappeared behind the wall.

-------------------------------------The-Titan-Gym----------------------------------------------------

"Come on Neil! You have to talk mean to be mean!" Roared Hercules.

"But last time I did that I took Herry out" Neil replied

"Don't worry about that! I wont let it happen again! It was beginners luck, that's all!" Herry yelled.

"Um. YOU NEED A NOSE JOB BECAUSE IT IS CROOKED! SO WHY DON'T YOU LET ME PUNCH IT STRAIT AGAIN?" Neil yelled at Herry

"Good! Your getting better!" said Hercules. 'But you still suck like a cow.' He thought

"I KNOW LETS PLAY PRINCESS! YOU GO UP INTO A TOWER AND THEN I'LL PULL YOUR HAIR SO HARD THAT YOU FALL AND YOU DO A FACE PLANT IN THE GROUND!" roared Herry

"Yeah what ever! As if you could ever beat the Neil master!" Neil bragged. Then just as he said that Herry body slammed him so hard that he fell into blackness.

"Nice job Herry! You knocked him out!" yelled Hercules. That's when Atlanta sneaked into the room with Shannon. "Hey Hercules" she said.

That's when Archie came trotting up to Shannon happily. "Hey I'm Archie, Herry's friend"

"Yeah whatever." Shannon said. She was really confused. First she was in a closet and now she was in a Greek gym with some geek hitting on her. "Hey Hercules" said Shannon.

"Hello, you must be Shannon." Hercules said. And with that note, Hera walks in.

"Ah, You must be Shannon. Can I speak to you in my office?" Hera asked.

"Of course." Shannon said. "Bye Achilles." And then they left.

"Did you here that! She called me Achilles!" Archie said drooling.

EndofChapter

A/N: Yay! Guess what time it is? IT'S QUIZ TIME! Every two chapters I hold a quiz. Then you must send me the answer in your review.

Q: Who uses Nun-Chucks to fight?

Hope you enjoy!. I will post the answer in the next chap!


	3. Jay To Sway?

A/N: Yay! Thank you for answering my quiz! The right answer was Theresa! Props to caity, Jekka10, Neil18, and pyro in a hoodie. And yes the questions will get harder.

SOZ (sorry) FOR MISLEADING YOU LOL MY BETA READER ISN'T ANSWERING HER E-MAILS SO… I NEED A BETA READER!

The Never War 

**Chapter Three**

**Jay To Sway?**

"My father did not strut. And neither do I" COS Harry Potter 

"Did you here that! She called me Achilles!" Archie said drooling.

"Yeah whatever" Herry said imitating Shannon, as jay walked in.

"Who was that girl with Hera?" Jay asked.

"Which one? Atlanta or the hot one?" asked Herry.

"Um… the one with curly hair?" jay asked.

"Ah… the hot one." Said Archie

"Yeah…" Jay said slowly. "You think all foreign girls are hot." He stated.

"Yes. Is that a crime?" asked Neil; who had finally awoken.

"Um yeah sort of." Said jay. "She's just another pretty face. Nothing more."

"I call dibs!" yelled Neil, Archie, and Herry, at once.

"Atlanta was right. You are pigs." Jay stated before leaving the room in search for **Theresa, who he soon found in the courtyard practicing fighting with her Nun-chucks.** "Hey Theresa."

"Hey jay. What's happening?" Theresa asked.

"Nothing really." Jay replied.

"Something is annoying or bothering you." Stated Theresa.

"Sigh." Said jay.

"Come on." Theresa said while grabbing Jay's hand. "Lets go for a run.

: After School:

"Yeah! I win!" Theresa yelled as she entered the Dorm.

"Yeah you won." Jay said wiped. They had been running for 3 hours strait, no breaks no bathroom and no chatting during the race. Jay fell down on His couch, exhausted

"So… what do you think about the new girl?" Theresa asked. She had been hoping that he hadn't really taken notice to her arrival.

"Oh Shannon? Eh, she's just another new kid wanting to get attention." Jay answered

"You no that she's Athena's daughter. Right?" Theresa informed him.

"WHAT? But I thought Athena was a virgin goddess?" Jay sputtered. This was amusing Theresa.

"Well, things change through out time. Example; Artmis is a virgin, but then how is Atlanta here?" Theresa asked.

"Point taken." Jay replied.

"Yeah. So do you like Shannon?" Theresa asked.

"Nah. I don't see the point. Especially when there is a 'more' beautiful girl sitting beside me now." Jay said, eyeing Theresa.

The next moment they knew was that they where kissing softly yet passionately. Just as it was getting a bit heated, they both herd Herry Walking towards Jay's room, which they were making out in.

"Hey guys." Herry said once they entered the room.

"Hi Herry." Theresa and jay said.

"Any ideas were Shannon is? I'm supposed to help her move in." Herry said delightfully.

"She's moving in?" Said Theresa. "Were? I never new we had more rooms here?" Theresa said questionably.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Herry replied, while walking away.

"This is the room she will be moving into." Herry said. There were dead rats, spiders, and old maps lying around.

"Ew?" Said Theresa. "This place is gross.

"Yeah. You can't make her live in this." Jay said.

"That's why all seven of us are going to renovate it before she gets back." Herry replied, with a gleam in his eye.


	4. YOU MUST READ THIS CARFULLY

A/N-------HEYY!!! Sorry I don't update anymore but my Microsoft Word was deleted  so I couldn't so just ADD MY NEW ACCOUNT!!! Its and the user name is

Kresto

That means god in Latin hehe anywhoo so PLZ READ AND REVIEW DANCING FLAME!!!!! PLZ???

BTW- (by the way) PLZ means Please is you don't no


End file.
